Tony's Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony has a life outside work that nobody knows about. What will they think when they find out? Will they be happy or angry at him? Warning lots of children with medical conditions
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tony was a man of huge and exciting life. He was born in 1960. It all started when he was 10 and his mother died and left him her fortune of $16,978,281,376 Billon dollars. That was when his father disowned him. He was a drunk and an abuser anyway so Tony was happy to go to a Military School. That's when he met his future wife Suzanne Meadows they started dating when they were both 15. Suzanne wanted to go into the Navy and serve her Country. Tony supported her decision.

But when she turned 17 she found out she was pregnant with their first child so it put their plans on hold. They married in a civil ceremony. Her parents disowning her because she was pregnant. Tony supported her he always wanted to be a father. So he bought a small apartment with three rooms.

In time after her 18th birthday she gave birth to a boy named Damion Jacob DiNozzo in 1978. After 4 months Tony decided after the birth to stay home with Damion and let Suzanne go into the Navy. He went to Collage and but his son in day care.

Three months after Suzanne left she sent him a letter saying she was pregnant again. Just 3 months along she would stay in the Navy to she was 6 months pregnant then she would take 6 months off. She had already done the training. In all went according to plan and when Tony was 19 he had another son named Harvey Thomas DiNozzo in 1979. Suzanne loved her boys. She showed them that even if she was away in the Navy.

In 1980 Suzanne had twins named Jasper Anthony DiNozzo and Annabeth Suzanne DiNozzo. After the birth of their 4th child Tony bought a house. He paid for a nanny to look after his kids as he received Police training.

In 1982 Suzanne gave birth to a daughter named Lilianna Joy DiNozzo. She fit in well with her other 4 siblings.

Suzanne took a leave from the Navy. And Tony supported them with money. In 1983 Suzanne gave birth to Daniel Dave DiNozzo their 6th child. They both wanted a big loving family

In 1984 they adopted an abused baby named Stephan Kyle. He was the perfect baby for the family.

In 1985 Suzanne gave birth to a baby girl named Zaria Nala DiNozzo. She was a beauty baby her siblings loved her very much.

In 1986 Suzanne gave birth to twins Adannaya Joan DiNozzo and Riley Adam DiNozzo. After they were born Suzanne went back to the Navy. She only did 6 months at a time.

In 1988 she gave birth to Justin Valliant DiNozzo. That's when she got her orders to go to Afghanistan. Tony told his wife to be careful and to keep in touch. Their 11 children waved goodbye as she left for her first tour.

In 1989 Tony adopted a boy who had seen his mother's murder named George Maxwell.

In late 1989 Suzanne came home from her first tour and the next year gave birth to Opal Mystic DiNozzo.

Before Suzanne left for another tour of Afghanistan she gave birth to Garion Jet DiNozzo. She shed tears as she watched her family way her goodbye as she again went to war.

In the coming years Suzanne had more children and adopted a few more. They didn't mind helping children because it wasn't their faults. They made sure all their children knew they loved them. When Suzanne was in Iraq or Afghanistan she always video called her family on the computer. They were always eager to see her. They adopted two Arabic children on that was born in 1989 and 1991 named Afzul Amjad DiNozzo and Haniyah Hanaa DiNozzo their parents were killed in explosions in Afghanistan and Iraq. Suzanne adopted them and sent them to her husband in the USA were he too adopted them to give them a family. By 2000 Tony had been in the Police Force for a long time he changed stations every two years and made Detective in 1996. He had been a cop in New York, Chicago, Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore.

Even looking after all of his children Tony found time to study and got his Masters in Arts from Indiana State Criminology, Double Major in Physical Education, Masters in Psychology, Degree in Photography &amp; Music. He also had studied the languages Arabic and Spanish he already knew Italian.

In 1999 Tony found a girl who had been in witness protection and had been abused. The Marshall's wanted somewhere safe for her to call her home so Tony applied with the approval of his wife. The girls name was Kelly Shannon Gibbs now known as Kelly Amelia DiNozzo.

In 2000 he joined NCIS and became a Federal Agent he met Kelly's father Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But Tony couldn't tell him about Kelly because it was not safe. So he kept his whole life a secret.

In 2001 Kate Todd found out his secret and told him her own she had two children off her own. The father didn't want them. They agreed to keep each others secrets. When Kate died in 2004 Tony took her two children in they fit right in with his huge family. And he had a son the same age as Kate's young daughters. And had another adopted son. His wife joked they liked taking in strays. But they loved them all.

With the last few children born and adopted into the family Suzanne went on her 6th tour of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan.

Tony hired two nanny's for his children while he was at work. He was a father to 63 adopted and his own children. He was also a Grandfather to 16 children and one on the way.

Tony now knew several languages after adopting children from different backgrounds. He learnt their home language and taught them his. He new Arabic, Hebrew, Spanish, Italian, Persian, Dutch and Indian.

It was 2005 and only the Director Jenny Sheppard knew about his children for many reasons she was the only one to know. Gibbs left then came back like nothing happened. Tony had felt betrayed he didn't even get a 'Good Job DiNozzo' from him and Gibbs didn't ask him to return. The other members of the team where thrilled to have him back. They didn't follow his orders very well so he didn't trust them with the knowledge of his children. He thought about telling Ducky and Abby but they were too distracted by Gibbs. Tony told the Director when his youngest daughter was born that he wanted time off and she asked why that's when he introduced her to his huge family. The family that lived with him some had moved out and had good careers. They started calling her Auntie Jenny.

Tony had his hands full but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved all his children and his wife very much. At this time Tony and Suzanne had been married 27 years. Tony was now 45 but looked to be in his 30's he was lucky no one knew when he was born and he found that good. But he was getting old. He stayed fit by jogging every morning.

Tomorrow he started working on the room he was adding to the already big house. The house was on the Navy Base. But the team still didn't know. His daughter-in-law lived on base too. Because she was married to Tony's son Jasper who was a Corporal Gunny in the Navy and was in Iraq.

The best part of a big family was there was always someone around to help out when needed. And Director Jenny Sheppard stopped by twice a week to visit her nieces and nephews because they found out a year ago she was his Aunt through his mother's side. She was family.

No one guessed this was Tony's life. They all thought he played with woman, was a frat boy and very unreliable which was very untrue. Tony wondered if they would ever figure it out. Only time would tell…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of Tony DiNozzo**

* * *

Tony got up at 6am it was Spring Break and all the kids were home. That made for a noise house hold. Tony locks the door and jogs with one of their dogs Trusty. He does some more jogging before heading home by 7.30 and taking a shower before starting breakfast. There was two different breakfasts on Gluten-Fee food and the others can have whatever they wanted. The kitchen had three stoves all new, microwave, fridge, dish washer, cupboards, two ten slice toasters.

Kids were getting up and teenagers and others were sleeping in. He started cooking that quickly got most the kids up. At 9. The 4 kids that were in Collage were home for spring break.

While breakfast was cooking he went into Ethan's room where he was hooked up to a CPAP. Ethan was 14 and was adopted by Tony and Suzanne. Tony gently shakes him awake.

"Time to get up", Tony says handing Ethan his blue glasses as he takes the machine off

"Thanks Dad. I'll be down in a minute", Ethan says with a yawn

Tony leaves and goes to Braxton's room.

"Brax wake up", Tony says gently, "Your tutor will be here today"

Braxton was 14 and adopted. He had Dyslexia. Reading and Writing were hard for him.

"Me up", Braxton says

"Be downstairs in 15 minutes", Tony says leaving the room

Tony goes into Eileithyia, and Dipika's room. Both where adopted Dipika was from India she was 8 and Eileithyia was 10 and was from Greece. Tony and Susanne had found her on vacation. Once both where up Tony now goes to Teresa's room. Teresa was 16 and had Coeliac Disease. Which made her have to have a Gluten-Fee diet.

"I'm up Dad", Teresa says

"Meet you downstairs in 10?" Tony asks

"Sure Dad", Teresa says going to use the bathroom

Tony leaves and goes to Saira room. She was 16. She was from Pakistan. She suffered from Kidney Stones.

"Saira wake up", Tony says quietly

"Morning Papa", Saira says yawning

"Morning my Sai. Breakfast in 10", Tony says

"Sure Papa", Saira says

Tony leaves to go to Sarai's room she had Cervical Spine. She had a brace on. She was 11 and from Israel.

"Sarai lets get up", Tony says gently

"Ok Daddy", Sarai says

With the help of Tony she gets out of bed.

"Breakfast in 10", Tony says

"Sure Daddy", Sarai says

Tony leaves that room to go to Gaea's room.

"Gaea it is time to get up", Tony says

"I have a bad migraine Dad", Gaea whimperers

Gaea suffered bad migraines sometimes they lasted days. The doctor prescribed her strong pain killers. Tony gets the pain medication and gets two out with some water.

"Here take these. Looks like your staying in bed today. A dark room will help", Tony says helping her take the pills

"I am going back to sleep. Maybe my headache will go", Gaea says

Tony puts the blankets on top of her tucking her in. He makes sure the curtains were closed before leaving.

Tony leaves and goes to Kristin's room. She was 12 and had Cerebral Palsy.

"Wake up sweetheart", Tony says kissing Kristin's forehead

Tony helps Kristin into her clothes for today then puts her in her electronic wheelchair.

"Thank you", Kristin says

"You're welcome. Remember we have pool therapy today", Tony says wheeling her out to the dinning room table

Kristin nods

"Hi Dad do you need help?" Farah asks from her wheelchair

Farah was from Israel. She was 11 years old and was caught in a bomb explosion. She lost the use of her legs. Suzanne sent her here to be loved and safe. Farah learnt English quickly. But still spoke Hebrew sometimes. Suzanne also sent home another at the same time Bahiyya she was couldn't speak she was from Afghanistan.

"You can set the table", Tony replies smiling, "And get Kim and Lerida up"

Kim was 10 years old and had Autism. Lerida was 3-years-old.

"Will do Dad", Farah says

"I will help", Bliss says

Bliss was 12 years old and was adopted by Tony. She was Anaphylaxic to Peanuts, Pollen, Oranges, and Sea Food and some Medicine. They had to be careful with her. She also had Hip Dysplasia. Anahita was 14 and Iranian, Suzanne send her here she spoke Persian. The South African twins come down Elsa had Agoraphobia and Johanna was a little person. They both spoke Dutch. Tony was teaching them English. They were getting it. They still spoke some Dutch.

Sarah got up she was also 12 and was adopted she had a medical condition called Neuronal Intestinal Dysplasia or NID it affected her bowel she had a bag on her stomach that is called a Colostomy that she popped into. She changed it a couple of times a day with Tony's or one of the older children's help. Ceara had bladder caner removed she had a Urostomy. She was Sarah's twin

"Sarah can you get Nephthys, Carlotta, Nevaeh, Trevor and Shimmer up?" Tony asks

"Sure Dad", Sarah says running off

"Alexzander can you pick up the pancakes", Tony calls

Alexzander was 13 years old and was adopted. He had, had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia. Lucky they found a bone marrow match. But that was after Tony and Suzanne adopted him after his parents couldn't deal with the cancer. He was diagnosed cancer free 6 months ago. He was now enjoying his life.

"Alessandra can you get the jug of Juice", Tony instructs

Alessandra was 13 years old and was Tony and Suzanne's daughter she had a twin brother named Alessandro who had Diabetes: Type 1.

"Sure Dad", Alessandra says

"I will get a jug of milk", Alazne says coming in

Alazne was 13 and was adopted. He had Epilepsy so none wanted him but Tony and Suzanne they didn't mind talking on kids with medical conditions.

"I will get a jug of water", Haniyah says

Haniyah was 14 and was adopted from Iraq.

"Someone grab the plates of toast", Tony calls

"I will do it Dad", Peter says

Peter was 10 and was Tony and Suzanne's son. He had a bad case of Asthma which he had to take inhalers for.

"Good boy", Tony says smiling, "Can someone get the plates for the bacon?"

"I will Dad", Iliana says

Iliana was 15 and adopted. She had Anosmia. She couldn't smell or taste. She had gotten used to it. She had it all her life.

"Thanks Ili", Tony says smiling

"I got Issabella up", Opal says carrying the one-year-old and putting her in her high chair

"I got Aurora and Conner up", Garion says lifting the twin 2 ½ year-olds in their chair

Aquiline was 21 and had MS she was in a wheelchair. She took conferences on MS the promote the disease. Benjamin who was 8 was leading Russ to the table. Russ was adopted and was blind and used a cane and had a guide dog. Lilith was 8 and a Sleep Walker, Tony had to take her back to bed at least once a night, but she was on medication. Daniyah runs into the dining room she was 6 and was adopted from Iraq. Taegan, Samantha and Jason also come in. Samantha was 5, Taegan was 5 (She had Poliomyelitis as a child she had a weakened leg) and Jason 3. They were Kate's children who Tony took in. Jamie also comes in with Logan. They were both 5. Logan was adopted he had been abused in his previous home. Tony always used a gentle voice with the abused and Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Pakistan or South African children and Dipika from India, Eileithyia from Greece and Nephthys from Egypt because the homes they had been in had not been nice. Carlotta comes in looking around she was 9 and was deaf. Her twin Trevor had Brittle Bones decease the proper name is Osteogenesis Imperfecta. It was mild but there. Neveah was 7 and had (CIP) Congenital Insensitivity to Pain. She couldn't feel pain. He had to watch out for her. Shimmer was 11 and had Down Syndrome. Damson was 11 and adopted he had a weak beating heart so he has a pacemaker, his birth parents didn't want to pay for it. So Child Services contacted Tony and Tony and Suzanne took the boy in. Nephthys was 5 and blind, she was adopted. Hamza was 15 and from Afghanistan and lost his left arm in a bomb explosion.

'Morning', Carlotta signs

'Morning Sweetheart. Sit down and let's eat', Tony signs back putting the bacon and eggs on the table

"Where are Afzul, Justin, Zaria, Adannaya, Layla, George and Riley?" Jamie asks

"Probably still in bed", Opal replies to her brother

"Ok everyone tuck in. Then help me clean up and you can do your own thing. It is a holiday after all", Tony says sitting down at the head of the table

Tony eats his own breakfast while feeding Issa and Kristin. Everyone was talking about what they were going to so today.

"Daddy could Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Logan and I go to Bart's and Teri's? And maybe sleep over" Jamie asks

Bart and his sister Teri were their friends who lived across the street. Bart's and Teri's father was in Afghanistan.

"I will ask Marie and see if she says yes", Tony promises

Half way through breakfast Afzul, Justin, Zaria, Adannaya, Layla, Riley and George come down. Justin was 17. Afzul was 16 and was adopted from Iraq. Adannaya was 19. Layla was 20, Zaria was 20, Riley and George were 19. Once breakfast was done everyone helps clean up that's how things got down around this house. They all worked together.

Once the dishes were done Tony goes to the phone with Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Jamie and Logan following him.

"Hello Reese House", a female says

"Hello Marie its Tony. Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Logan and Jamie want to sleep over tonight is that alright", Tony says

"Hi Tony yes that is alright. Bart would love them to stay the night. Bring them over around 3. We know how much Bart likes Nephthys and Teri loves playing with the girls", Marie replies

"Yeh we do. Enjoy your day", Tony says hanging up

"Is it a yes Daddy?" Logan asks

"It is. Pack your stuff we are going over at 3", Tony replies smiling

The boys quickly run upstairs. Tony leads a blind Nephthys to her bedroom and asked Bliss to help her pack for the sleep over. Taegan, Samantha go to their rooms to pack. That's when the door bell rings Tony was quick to answer it. It was Braxton's teacher.

"Miss Ruby", Tony says letting her in

"Mr DiNozzo. How is Braxton today?" Ruby asks

"Good. You will find him in the library waiting for you", Tony says

"I will get right to teaching him", Ruby says leaving

Tony grabs the laundry basket and starts to pick up the laundry in the 30 used rooms. He heard the piano going and stops at the music room. He sees Russ playing the piano. He couldn't see but he could hear really well. He loved playing. Neveah was watching him.

"Good work buddy. I am going to do the laundry. Are you alright Neveah?", Tony says

"Ok Daddy", Russ says concentrating on the Piano

"I am Daddy", Neveah says

Tony would have to check her tonight for bruises. Like he did every night.

Tony goes down to the basement were the 8 washing machines and dryers were as well as the weapons room. He starts all the clothes off when his phone rings he groans seeing McGee's name flashing.

"Probie what do you want?" Tony asks getting out of the Basement

"You forgot your paperwork. Gibbs is pissed", McGee says, "He says get in here now"

"I am on holiday. I am not coming in tell that to Gibbs. I am on holiday for 3 weeks and this is how it's going to stay", Tony says snapping the phone shut

He goes and finds Kristen and changers her into her swim suit. He then spends the next 40 minutes doing excises with Kristen in the pool. She loved the pool. Tony dry's her off and puts her back in her wheelchair.

"Dad you promised me driving lessons", Afzul says meeting Tony in the living room

"We will go now. George!" Tony calls

"Yeh Dad?" George says from the 1st floor

"Look after everyone Afzul and I will be back in an hour and a half", Tony says walking to the front door with Afzul

"What car are we taking?" Afzul asks

"Not my Mustang, Van or Justin's Camry. We are taking your mothers Camry", Tony says getting the keys of the hook

Tony spends the next 90 minutes teaching Afzul to drive he was getting there he would be ready for his test soon. They got back and it was Lunch time.

"I feed everyone Dad", Opal says as they walk in, "And Ruby left"

"Ok. Good girl. Anything left over for us?" Tony asks

"Yes 4 chicken and cheese sandwiches", Opal replies

"Thanks", Tony says

Once Tony was down he gives Issabella her bottle before putting her down for her nap. Aurora, Conner, Lerida, Jason, Bahiyya were down for naps too. Tony puts the washing in the dryers and starts mopping the wooden floors in the Kitchen and Dining Room. Kids were playing in the living room so he didn't vacuum.

By 2.00 he had done most of the cleaning and had checked on a sleeping Gaea. Aquiline was one a special computer and she was typing her book of how to live with MS. Once checked on he went to help Ethan with his Guitar playing. They worked on it for 30 minutes. Ethan was really good at the Guitar. He was actually writing his own songs which Tony inspired. Ethan's music teacher says he has great talent. Ethan played a lot of guitar he wanted to do it professionally. A company had heard one of his songs and produced it with Tony's permission but under a fake name. All the money Ethan made went towards his collage in a few years. So Ethan played really hard. Tony had just bought him a new red guitar. His birthday was last week and that was his present. He loved his new guitar.

He also helped Iliana who sang. She was also really good and under the same company as Ethan. For her birthday two weeks ago Tony can her a knew mic. She had one published album. And it was a hit. Tony couldn't have been more proud with them.

At 2.30 Tony helped Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Logan and Jamie pack for their sleep over. He made sure they had clothes their sleeping bags, toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Can we go now Daddy?" Jamie asks

"Sure. Come on", Tony says picking up Taegan's bag and putting it over his shoulder

They reach the street.

"Hold my hands", Tony says to Logan and Jamie, "Neph, Tae, Sam I will take your right hands. Jamie and Logan hold my other hand"

They all grab his hands and Tony crosses the street with them and takes them to the Reese's door and knocks.

"How are you doing Tony?" Marie asks

"Good thank you. Yourself?" Tony asks

"I am good thanks", Marie replies

"Jamie, Logan, Nephthys, Taegan, Samantha", a young boy and girl says running to them

"Bart, Teri", they both boys say

"Hi Bart. Hi Teri", Nephthys says smiling

"Hi Bart. Hi Teri", Samantha says, "See you Uncle Tony"

"Hello Bart. Hi Teri", Taegan says, "See you Uncle Tony"

"See you Daddy", Jamie says hugging his father

"See you Daddy", Logan says quietly

"See you Ab (Egyptian for Dad)", Nephthys says reaching for her father she couldn't see

Tony gently hugs them.

"If you need me just ring ok. I won't be mad", Tony says to his scared son

"Ok Daddy", Logan says

"Let's go and play", Bart says taking Nephthys hand and leads the other four in

"Look after them", Tony says to Marie

"I will see you tomorrow. I will keep them to the afternoon so don't worry", Marie says smiling

"You don't have too", Tony replies

"Bart and Teri love playing with them. They are well behaved so don't worry", Marie says

"Thank you. See you tomorrow", Tony says leaving the house and going back to his own

"Aba can you help me?" Farah calls

"What do you need?" Tony says coming into the disabled bathroom

"Can you run the water in the bath for me?" Farah asks

"Sure. Do you want bubbles?" Tony asks kneeling down and starting the water

"Yes", Farah says smiling her adopted father knew her well

Tony but the bubble stuff in the water as he was running the bath his phone rings.

"DiNozzo", Tony says answering it

"DiNozzo get your arse into the Bullpen", Gibbs barks

"I am on holiday as I have already said. Take it up with the Director", Tony says shutting the phone

Tony checks the water and it was perfect.

"Done. Do you want me to get your socks off?" Tony asks

"Yes please", Farah says

Tony picks up her feet and take of the socks and helps her out of the skirt she was wearing.

"Done. Do you need help getting in?" Tony asks

"No I can lift myself in. Thanks for the help Aba", Farah says smiling

"You're welcome. Press the button if you need me", Tony says getting up and heading out of the bathroom

Tony walks about picking up misplaced things. Bahiyya, Daniyah, Jason, Lerida, Conner and Aurora were watching the Lion King on the DVD player. Carlotta came from her room up to Tony.

'What can I do for you sweetie?' Tony signs

'Can you colour with me?' Carlotta asks

'Sure. We can colour', Tony signs and speaks

"Can I colour too?" Daniyah asks looking up from the movie

'Me too', Bahiyya signs

"Come on you can join us", Tony says sitting at the table and colouring with the three girls

20 minutes later the deep goes off for the bathroom. Tony gets up and goes to the disabled bathroom and knocks.

"Can I come in?" Tony asks

"Please Aba", Farah says

Tony could tell she was crying. Tony goes in to find her naked on the bathroom floor. He kneels down to her level.

"What happened sweetheart?" Tony asks wiping her tears

"I fell", Farah replies

"Are you hurt?" Tony asks concerned

"My wrist hurts. I don't think anything else is because I can't feel below my waist", Farah says

"Let's get you dressed and I will look at that wrist", Tony says gently drying her off and putting on her clean clothes and looking for injuries.

There were bruises coming up on her legs and bottom.

Tony gently puts her top on and lifts her into her wheelchair and takes her out to the living room.

"Let me look at your wrist", Tony says gently

Farah holds out her wrist. Tony gently looks at it and doesn't think it was broken just bruised.

"It is just bruised sweetheart. I will get you an ibuprofen", Tony says going to the medicine room

They needed a medicine room after all the kids they had and all the medical conditions and broken bones his children had.

"Here is the ibuprofen", Tony says handing her a pill and water

"Thank you Aba", Farah says

"Anytime sweetheart. Now I must go to the Supermarket will you be able to stay here with the others?" Tony asks

"I will be fine Aba you go", Farah says

"Garion, Eileithyia, and Haniyah are you coming with me?" Tony asks

"Coming Dad", they all say

"Zaria, Adannaya, Riley and George you're in charge. Watch everyone", Tony says

"We will Dad", Zaria says

Tony gets in the van with Garion, Eileithyia and Haniyah and drives to the supermarket. They each grab a cart. It takes them an hour to finish they ended up with $651 Dollars' worth of food. Tony knew he didn't have time to make dinner today so on his cell he called up a pizza order for everyone on his way home.

He puts the groceries in the room with everything. It also had 4 freeze's and 4 fridges. Shelves for all the food. Once he was done he grabs Issa's bottle and baby food and feeds her while he waits for the pizza's. Once she was finished he puts her in her bouncer as the doorbell rings.

"How much?" Tony asks the pizza guy

"$250", the man says

"Here you go", Tony says giving the man ten dollars tip, "Thanks"

"Enjoy", the guy says handing over the pizza boxes

"Pizza's here!" Tony calls on the com

Children pile into the dining room to find their favourite pizza. Tony didn't order pizza often he preferred to make meals for his family. But today had been hectic.

"How's your wrist?" Tony asks Farah as he feeds Kirsten

"Feeling better thanks Aba", Farah replies

"Please tell us the story about meeting our mum", Ceara asks

So he did tell them the story and some small stories of the team.

'Look what we made', Bahiyya signs passing him a picture she was drawing with Carlotta and Daniyah

"What is it?" Tony asks already knowing

"It's the family. Our big family", Daniyah says pointing to everyone telling him who was who

"This is going straight on the wall", Tony says

He puts the picture on the living room wall and Carlotta, Bahiyya and Daniyah smile brightly

"Ok time to talk to Mummy", Tony says booting up the huge computer screen and settling Issabella on his lap

Suzanne comes on the screen smiling.

"Hi my darlings", she says

"Mummy" "Mum" "Mama" "Ma" "Mamma" "Ima" "Mam" "Mammy"

"Did you have a good day with Daddy?" Suzanne asks

"Yes. Daddy coloured with us", Daniyah says

"What was the picture?" Suzanne asks

'Family', Bahiyya signs

"I can't wait to see that picture. All your pictures", Suzanne says and signs

"Hi Mam", Aquiline says

"How are you going today?" Suzanne asks

"Finished another couples chapters to my book", Aquiline says

"I can't wait to read it", Suzanne says

"I fell today when getting out of the bath with the bars", Farah says

"Are you alright?" Suzanne asks concerned

"Bruised wrist but that is all", Farah replies

"Mummy, Daddy said I did good at the piano today", Russ says

"You will have to play for me when I get home", Suzanne says smiling, "Where are Astraea, Gaea, Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Jamie and Logan?"

"At a sleep over and Gaea has a bad migraine", Tony replies to his wife, "Astraea is on a two day sleepover, Taegan, Nephthys, Samantha, Jamie and Logan are at a sleep over"

"Have you all behaved for Daddy?" Suzanne asks

"Yes", the kids chorus

"Dipika how are you?" Suzanne asks

"Fine Mam. Had fun with my toys today. Love you", Dipika says

"Love you too. Saira how are you?" Suzanne asks

"Fine Mamma", Saira says

"Sarai how are you today?" Suzanne asks

"My spine is hurting. But I am fine Ima", Sarai says

"If your sure. I love you", Suzanne says

"Love you too Ima", Sarai says

"Lilith how is your sleep walking?" Suzanne asks

"I think the doctor just gave me the right amount of medication. Isn't that right Daddy?" Lilith asks Tony

"Yes sweetheart I think they have", Tony says

"Eileithyia you alright?" Suzanne asks

"Yes Mama. I am fine. Miss you", Eileithyia says

"Miss you too. Trevor you haven't broken any bones today right?" Suzanne asks

"No Mummy. Daddy is making me be super careful", Trevor replies

"Damson how is your pacemaker?" Suzanne asks

"Fine Mum. I am used to it now", Damson replies

"Ceara how is your Urostomy?" Suzanne asks

"Fine Mum. I am having no trouble", Ceara replies

"Daniyah are you still having night terrors? How is your OCD?" Suzanne asks

Daniyah nods, "I am coping Mummy with medication"

"Don't worry Daddy will chance the bad guys away", Suzanne says smiling at her husband

"I will do that. No one will ever harm my children", Tony says firmly

"Iliana How is your music going?" Suzanne asks

"Good Mum. I have a few new songs", Iliana says

"Send me a CD. I want to here. Nevaeh how are you, you haven't hurt yourself?" Suzanne asks

"Not that I know of. Daddy will check later. I love you", Nevaeh says

"Have you Alazne had an Epileptic fit lately?" Suzanne asks

"One last week at school. But I am fine now", Alazne assures her

"Love you Mummy", Lerida says

"Love you too precious are you sleepy?" Suzanne asks

"Yes", Lerida says

"How is your Sleep Apnoea Ethan?" Suzanne asks

"Good. The Machine is helping. I played Guitar today. Dad played with me. I think I have just finished a new song. I am still twigging it. But soon it will be finished", Ethan replies

"Have you had any rashes lately? How's your hips?" Suzanne asks Bliss

"Some Hay Fever because it is Spring. Dad got me antihistamines 4 different types. I have my Epipen's on me at all times. Dad is taking me to the doctor next week for new ones. Otherwise my hips are fine", Bliss replies

"You be careful. Make sure you tell your father if you feel funny", Suzanne says

"I will", Bliss promises

"How are you going on your diet Teresa?" Suzanne asks

"Good. I am fine Mum", Teresa replies

"Braxton how is the learning coming on?" Suzanne asks

"I think good. I still have trouble", Braxton says carefully

"Daddy will help you. He has three weeks off", Suzanne replies

"I will help you", Tony says kissing Braxton's head

"Anahita, Elsa, Johanna how are you all going?" Suzanne asks

"We are fine", Anahita replies

"Can you get out of the house Elsa?" Suzanne asks

"I am trying my hardest. But I can't", Elsa says

"Don't worry you will do it", Suzanne encourages her

"Thanks Mummy", Elsa says

"How are you coping with your ADHD Ben?" Suzanne asks

"I am fine Mummy. Daddy gives me my medication", Benjamin says

"How is your Diabetes Alessandro?" Suzanne asks

"Good. I am taking my injections", Alessandro replies

"Good boy. Make sure you don't miss one", Suzanne says sternly

"Dad won't let me", Alessandro replies, "I can handle it"

"How are you Kristen?" Suzanne asks

"Good Mammy. Daddy did swimming with me", Kristen says

"That was very nice of him. How are you Shimmer?" Suzanne asks

"Good Mummy", Shimmer replies

"How is your Kidney, Zaria?" Suzanne asks

Zaria had Kidney failure when she was 14 and was on dialysis for 5 years before she got a transplant she was now 20 and in collage.

"Good. I am taking my anti-rejecting pills and other medication. Collage is good. I have loads of work", Zaria says

"I am taking my anti-rejecting pills too", Layla says

"Your heart ok?" Suzanne asks

"Yes. I just had a doctor's appointment my heart is functioning fine", Layla replies

Layla had chronic heart failure when she was 12 and was abandon by her parents when they found out. Tony met her at a hospital and decided to take her in. 4 years later she finally got her heart transplant.

"Great. I am really pleased with all of you. Tony I love you, I love you all", Suzanne says

"We love you too Mama", Conner says

"I have to go. Be good", Suzanne says

"We will", Garion promises

"Tony we might be having another addition to the family. There is a boy here who got both his arms blown off. He has no family. Do you think we can take one more?" Suzanne asks

"Sure. How old is he? And name?" Tony asks

"9. And his name is Mahmud Sher. I can hopefully get him to the States by the end of the week", Suzanne replies

"I will have a room for him. I take it he needs doctors care?" Tony asks

"Yes. Now I must go sorry I can't talk longer", Suzanne says

"Be safe", Tony says to his wife

"I will. Miss you all. Love you all", Suzanne says as the screen goes black

It was now 8pm.

"Ok. Bahiyya, Jason, Lerida, Conner, Aurora, Issa in bed now. Daniyah, Russ, Nevaeh, Benjamin, Lilith, Dipika you have to 8.30. Carlotta, Trevor, Peter, Farah, Kristen, Sarah, Ceara, Kimberly, Eileithyia, Shimmer, Damson, Sarai you have to 9.00. Alexzander, Alessandra, Alessandro, Alazne, Haniyah, Hamza, Braxton, Garion, Gaea, Anahita, Elsa, Johanna, Ethan you have to 9.30. Opal, Iliana, Afzul, Teresa, Saira you have till 10.00. The rest can stay up to you want to go to bed", Tony instructs picking up Issabella

He puts Issabella in her crib and Aurora and Lerida, in their beds. They were on the 3nd floor. He then puts Jason and Conner to bed they shared a room on the third floor.

At the appointed times the kids and teens go to bed. One the third floor there was Tony and Suzanne in one room, Aurora, Lerida and Issabella in another, Jason and Conner in another, Jamie and Logan in another, Ethan in one, Gaea in one, Daniyah in one, Samantha and Taegan in one, Saira in one, Damson in one, Hamza and Pete in one, Lilith in one. Nephthys and Bahiyya in one. Second floor Eileithyia, and Dipika in one. Benjamin and Russ in another and 13 other spare rooms. One the First Floor Justin and Afzul in one, Opal and Haniyah in one, Teresa and Iliana in one, Alazne and Alessandra in one, Alessandro and Alexzander in one, George and Riley in one, Adannaya and Layla in another, Anahita and Elsa in one, Astraea and Joanna in one, and Garion and Braxton in one with another 2 rooms on that floor. Carlotta and Nevaeh shared a room on the ground floor, so did Bliss and Sarai, so did Farah, Sarah and Ceara in another and Kristin and Kimberly in another, Aquiline in one by herself and there was 4 other ground floors. Some shared and some didn't.

Tony was folding and ironing the clothes and putting them in piles while watching the TV. When he hears Daniyah scream. Tony rushes up the stairs and into her shared room.

"Dani wake up sweetheart. You're safe", Tony says softly

Daniyah wakes up and starts crying and sobbing. Tony holds Dani tightly and rocks her back and forth.

"Shh you're safe. She here in the US with me", Tony says softly, "We forgot to turn your night light on didn't we"

Dani nods starting to calm down. Tony begins murmuring a Italian lullaby. This settles Dani down and back to sleep. Tony tucks her in and kisses her forehead.

Then leaving the room. Tony was beat, he was tried. So he decided to check on everyone and the dogs. Lock up and go to bed. He checked outside he thought he saw a shadow across the road but it just disappeared. Tony shakes his head he was just tired. He was on a Navy Base. So things didn't happen often. So he let it be and locked up and turned of all the lights and went to his bed not knowing tomorrow was going to change everything…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Logan and Jamie were sleeping in Bart's room with Teri. It was now morning. They got up and went downstairs it was a mess downstairs and Bart's and Teri's mother Marie on the floor covered in blood. Bart and Teri rush to their mother trying to wake her up. Jamie goes to the phone and dials 911. While holding Nephthys hand she couldn't see what was going on. Taegan takes the heavy rug of the couch her polio leg nearly buckling. But with Samantha's help places it on the wound.

"What's your emergency?" the operator asks

"My friends mum has been hurt during the night while we were asleep. We need an Ambulance and NCIS because we on a Navy Base", Jamie says

Logan was sticking close to his brother he was very scared.

"Where on the Navy base are you?" the operator asks

Jamie gives the address then hangs up and goes over to Bart's and Teri's mother. He does what his Dad taught him and checked for a pulse. There was one there, it was weak but there.

"Can you three also feel a pulse?" Jamie asks Nephthys, Taegan and Samantha

"We found one", they say

"Wrap a towel around her neck", Jamie says Taegan does that

"Grab a pillow to put under her head. Easy so you don't move the neck", Jamie says

"We know. Uncle Tony taught us too", Samantha says

"Grab some towels and place it on the other wound to stop the bleeding", Jamie instructs Logan

"Is Mummy going to be alright?" Bart asks his best friend

"I don't know. Help is coming", Jamie says

"I want Mummy", Teri says

"She will be fine", Samantha says pulling her friend close

* * *

_NCIS_

* * *

"We have an attack on a wife of a servicing Marine. Grab your gear", Gibbs barks to Ziva and McGee

"Where boss?" McGee asks

"On the Navy Bass. Apparently a boy called it in", Gibbs says getting in the truck

They drive to the Navy Base as they were driving Gibbs phone goes off. He listens for a minute before hanging up.

"The wife is named Marie Reese. She is in critical condition on way to the hospital. Officers are holding the three boys and four girls at the house", Gibbs says

They soon pull up at the house and get out.

"Grab your camera's. Let's see what we have", Gibbs says as they go in

There were three MPs on seen.

"Where are the boys and girls?" Gibbs asks

"On the couch. Only two gave us their name. It is Bart and Teri Reese son and daughter of the victim. The boy with the dark brown hair saved the woman's life stopped the bleeding and called 911. The others also helped", the MP says

Gibbs sees the three boys on the couch. One had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes, one with light brown hair and brown eyes and the other brown hair and blue eyes. One girl had black hair and blue eyes with a darker type of skin and the other two blonde hair and brown eyes you could see they were twins.

"Hello I am Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS it stands for…", Gibbs didn't get a chance to finish

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service", the boy with dark brown hair says and three girls say

"Used to be N.I.S. Naval Investigative Service", one of the girls says

"That's correct. How did you all hear about us?" Gibbs asks curiously

"Before I answer let me see your badge", the boy with dark hair says

Gibbs hands it is badge and watch the little boy examine it for a minute before nodding.

"It is Special Agent Gibbs his badge is not a fake", the boy says to the girls and one boy handing the badge back over to Gibbs

"His photo is correct?" the girl asks

"Yep. It's not fake", the boy replies

Gibbs was very surprised. How could two young children tell if an ID was fake?

"Where did you learn all this?" Gibbs asks again

"From our Daddy", the dark haired boy says pointing at himself, the three girls and the boy with light brown hair

"Is your Dad a marine?" Gibbs asks

Both boys and girls shake their heads.

"What are your names?" Gibbs asks

Both boys and the girls bit their lips. They knew not to give their names to strangers. But this man had the name of the Agent their Daddy and Uncle Tony worked with. And the photo on the ID and his face matched the picture Daddy showed them.

"Daddy says never give your names to strangers or people you haven't been introduced too even if you know their name", the dark haired boy says

"Or heard their voice", the girl says looking clear through him like he wasn't their

"Or seen their pictures", the dark haired boys says

"Because they can always be a fake and be bad guys", the other boy whisperers

"Your Dad is a smart man. But I need your names. We are the good guys", Gibbs says

"Even good guys can hurt you", the light brown haired boy says quietly

"Does your Daddy hurt you?" Gibbs asks quietly

"Never. He would never raise a hand to us. He would rather kill himself. That's what he told us", the dark haired boy says

"He never gives us spankings", the girl says

"Only time outs. 1 minute per age in the corner", the dark haired boy says

"How do you know all this?" Gibbs asks

"That's what Daddy says it to all my brothers and sisters. People can hurt you whether it is with words, physical violence or with guns", the dark brown haired boy says rubbing his brothers back

"Is your Dad a cop?" Gibbs asks gently

"Used to be a cop then Detective but he gave that up just before we were born", the dark haired boy replies

"What does he do?" Gibbs asks trying to get them to talk

"He is a Federal Agent", the dark hair boy reveals

"What type of Federal Agent?" Gibbs asks

"Can't say. It wouldn't be safe for him. That's what he tells us. We only to tell it to people we know and talk about it with people we know", the dark haired boy says

"Did he teach you first aid?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. Daddy said it was always important to learn at a young age. Because of our family", the dark haired boy says

"He found a small and weak pulse. I checked too", the girl says

"So did we", the twin girls say

"Where did your father learn first aid?" Gibbs asks

"When he went to Military School", the dark haired boy says

"You saved the woman's life. Are you her children?" Gibbs asks

Five of them shake their heads.

"We are on a sleepover. We do it many times", the dark haired boy says

"We like coming over", the girl says

"He is our best friend", the dark haired boy says

"And she is ours", the black haired girl says

"I am", the brown hair and blue eye boy says

"I am", the brown hair and blue eye girl says

"What's your names?" Gibbs asks

"Bart", Bart says

"Teri", Teri say

"Can you convince your friends to tell me their names?" Gibbs asks

Bart and Teri look at his five friends he knew their Daddy and what he taught them.

"I am only giving you our first names. Because giving last names leave to trouble Daddy said", the dark haired boy says giving up

"I can live with that", Gibbs says

"I am Jamie and this is my brother Logan and sister Nephthys and our cousins Samantha and Taegan", Jamie says

"Did you see what happened here Jamie?" Gibbs asks gently

"No we didn't hear a thing. That means they had to be careful and knew we were in the house", Jamie says

"And they had to be extra quiet because otherwise I would have heard them. But I do wear ear plugs", Nephthys says

"Why's that?" Gibbs asks

"I am blind. I get all the help I could imagine from my big family", Nephthys replies

Gibbs was impressed. He would have to make sure Nephthys didn't let go of his hand when they walk out to the cars. He didn't want her to get lost.

"Boss the front door looks like it has been picked open", McGee says

"Jamie, Logan, Nephthys, Samantha, Taegan, Teri, Bart this is Agent McGee and Officer David", Gibbs says introducing them

"Hi", Jamie says

"Hi", Nephthys says

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva notice Logan's hand squeeze Jamie's. Logan looked really nervous and frightened.

"Why are you nervous Logan?" McGee asks

"Stupid question McGee", Gibbs growls head slapping him

"Sorry Boss", McGee says

"I want Daddy", Logan whisperers

"Can I take them home please Agent Gibbs?" Jamie asks politely

"You're witnesses", Gibbs says

"Daddy can bring us to you. Logan really needs Daddy", Jamie insists for some unknown reason

"Where is your home?" Gibbs asks

"Across the street. You might what to talk to Daddy he has outside camera's. He says you can never be too careful or safe. Our house is even alarmed and we have three dogs", Jamie informs them

"We will take you to your father", Gibbs says

"Can we go with them? Their father will take us to the hospital for our mummy", Bart asks with Teri nodding

"Ok. McGee, David lets go", Gibbs says taking Nephthys hand and letting the three boys and two girls lead them out

Jamie and Logan run ahead and Samantha and Taegan walk slowly. Gibbs notices Taegan had a big limp. Could they be lying about he abuse? They take them to a big house across the street with 6 cars around it. One was somewhat familiar. The USA flag flying out front. There was a ramp leading up to the door.

Jamie pulled on the door and it opened.

"I will find Daddy. He is probably in the basement. That's why he hasn't heard the noise. Bart, Teri stay with Logan, Nephthys, Samantha and Taegan", Jamie says running inside calling for his Dad

"What happened to you? Why have you got blood on you? What happened?" a familiar panicked voice says

"Logan needs you Daddy. NCIS is here. Bart's ad Teri's Mummy was attacked. I dialled 911 like you taught me and Neph and the others checked for a pulse as well as I did", they hear Jamie say

"Where are they?" the familiar voice says

"At the front door. I didn't want to leave them there. But I had to find you", Jamie says

"Ok son let's see Gibbs", the familiar noise says

Gibbs wondered how Jamie's Dad knew him. So were McGee and Ziva.

The person who comes to the door was not who they were expecting. Logan runs into his open arms.

"Daddy", Logan says

Tony picks him up and puts him on his hip.

"Are you alright?" Tony asks not addressing his team mates yet all he could think about were his two sons and daughter and two nieces who had found the way to his leg and hugged it

"There was so much blood Daddy", Logan says burying his face in Tony's shoulder

"Dad I only gave them our first name not our last like you taught me", Jamie says

"You did well son. Bart, Teri are you both alright?" Tony asks coming closer

"Mummy's badly hurt", Bart says tears in his eyes

Teri had tears in her eyes too

"I will call and get an update in a minute. Let's get the blood off the six of you. George! Riley! Justin! Opal!" Tony calls turning his head to up the stairs

Four teens in their late teens come down. They looked startled at the sight of their brothers, sister, cousins and friends.

"What do you need Dad?" one asks

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva look shocked again at the use of the word Dad.

"Can you wash these six? Keep their bloody clothes as evidence in bags", Tony orders

"Right Dad", the teens say taking the three boys and three girls upstairs

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks

"Hey Boss. This is a lovely way for you to find out my little secret isn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Two chapters in 4 hours. Please review and tell me what you think and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Hey Boss. This is a lovely way for you to find out my little secret isn't it?" Tony says with his usual humour just a bit more serious hint in it.

This was not his lucky day. Now he had the team to deal with.

"When do you live at Quantico?" McGee asks

"The question is that child. I mean boys and those girls yours?" Gibbs asks glaring at him

"Yes they ARE mine. The twin girls are my nieces. And to answer your question McGee I have lived at Quantico for 5 years", Tony answers honesty

He knew Gibbs wanted more. But more he wasn't going to get. Yet any way.

"I want answers DiNozzo. NOW!" Gibbs barks

"Not here. I will meet you at NCIS in 90 minutes with the three boys and Teri, Nephthys, Taegan and Samantha", Tony says

Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't like that. But he had to put the kids first. He always put the kids first.

"You come back with us", Gibbs orders

"No", Tony says firmly not backing down

"You only have three small boys and four girls to take with you. How hard can that be? How hard can three little boys and four little girl be if you let the mother do it all?" Ziva asks

Tony felt pissed how dare she question his parenting skills. He was a father to a big family and did it all alone as his wife was at war.

"I have a lot more then that _Officer _David. I have a whole other life you all don't know about. I WILL be at NCIS in 90 minutes and that is final", Tony snaps angrily barely keeping his voice down so the other kids won't come running.

"Alright but you better be there", Gibbs says giving in before Tony snaps further

"I will", Tony says showing them out before shutting the door

Tony turns around and grabs the phone and dials Bethesda.

"I am looking on information of a patient who was bought in within the last hour", Tony says calming down

"Who would that be sir?" the lady asks

"Marie Reese. I have her son and daughter here. I live across the road from her. Her son and daughter his really worried about her", Tony explains

"She is in surgery. She is in critical condition", the lady says

"Thank you", Tony says hanging up

"Aba what's wrong?" Daniyah asks

"Mrs Reese has been hurt. Your cousins were there when it happened", Tony explains gently

"Will she be alright?" Daniyah asks

"We don't know yet", Tony says

Bart comes down the stairs with Teri, Nephthys, Samantha, Taegan, Logan and Jamie.

"How's my Mummy?" Bart asks

"She is in bad condition. You both need to be a brave can you both do that?" Tony asks getting down to his level

Bart nods and so does Teri.

"Don't worry I will protect you. I will look after you. Lets get our coats and we will leave as soon as I have done some jobs", Tony says

Tony finishes what he had been doing then gathers the family in the living room.

"Who wants to come with me to NCIS with Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Logan, Jamie and Bart and Teri?" Tony says and signs

'Can I come Daddy?' Carlotta signs

'Sure', Tony signs

"We will look after everyone else", Justin says

"Thanks Justin. You all behave. We have to leave now", Tony says helping the girls with their coats

"See you Aba", Daniyah says

"If any of you need me ring me", Tony says picking up Logan and taking Carlotta's and Nephthys's hands

"We will", Riley promises

Tony leads Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Jamie, Bart, Teri and Carlotta out to the van. Be puts Samantha, Taegan, Logan, Nephthys and Jamie in their car seats. Then goes into the garage to gets Bart and Teri car seats. Tony puts them in then opens the third lot of doors and Carlotta hops in and buckles up. Tony shuts the door and goes to the front seat to drive.

"Everyone buckled up?" Tony asks looking in his rear view mirror

They all nod and Tony takes off on the 40 minute drive to NCIS…

* * *

"Boss why did you give in?" McGee asks as they leave

"Because I did. Let's get all the evidence back", Gibbs orders

They begin the 34 minute drive back to base. When they got there McGee went straight to Abby.

"ABBY!" McGee calls over the music

"Yeh Tim?" Abby asks turning down the music

"Did you know Tony was a father?" McGee asks

"Tony's not a father", Abby says confused

"He is we met his five kids at a crime scene today. A lady was badly assaulted. The two kids lead us across the street to they said was their fathers. Tony appeared and one ran to him yelling 'Daddy'", McGee explains

"This is so cool. Do I get to meet them?" Abby says bouncing up and down

"They are supposed to be in the bullpen in an hour", McGee informs her

"I will be there. I wonder who their mother is", Abby says

"Tony didn't mention her so I don't know", McGee says

"He will probably bring her. He has a lot of explaining to do as to why he didn't tell us", Abby says looking annoyed

"Be at the Bullpen in half an hour and you will see them", McGee says leaving Abby and going back up to the bullpen

* * *

"Duck", Gibbs calls

"Oh Jethro what can I do for you?" Ducky asks

"DiNozzo has been keeping secrets", Gibbs says

"Ah. What secrets have Anthony hidden from us?" Ducky asks

"He has five children. They called him 'Daddy'. And he claimed to be their father. Why wouldn't he tell us Duck?" Gibbs asks pacing

"I don't know Jethro. But hopefully we will find out", Ducky replies, "When is he set to be here?"

"In 40 minutes. You and Palmer can come up to the bullpen now if you want", Gibbs says

"There are no bodies down here so we will", Ducky says following Gibbs to the bullpen with Palmer

Abby was up ten minutes later.

"Why didn't he tell us Gibbs?" Abby asks upset

"You all have been too blind to see", a voice says behind them

They look around and Director Jenny Shepherd was there.

"You knew?" Gibbs says angrily

"Of course I knew", Jenny replies

"What do you mean we have been too blind to see?" Abby asks

"Haven't you noticed that some things upset him? Or your words hurt him? Especially you two Agent McGee, Officer David. You always say he is not cut out to be a father. Not responsible enough or mature enough or even smart enough", Jenny says

"How do you know that?" Ziva asks

"I have ears everywhere and Tony talks to me all the time for support. Because he finds none, I do mean none from his team", Jenny says

"I give him support if I knew", Abby says

"Then why did you have pictures of Gibbs on all your computer screens and made him Gibbs trainee. Rather than let him be his own person. He handles challenges every single day and fear every single day. But you all have been too blind to see it. You all love Gibbs more then you love Tony", Jenny replies hitting them with the cold hard truth

"I didn't mean to upset him", Abby cries

"Tell him that", Jenny replies

"Why didn't he tell me?" Gibbs asks, "I am his boss"

"Because you are a bastard to him at times. Did you even thank him and tell him he did a good job while you 'retired'? Did you thank him when he pulled you and Maddie from the mucky river? Did you even ask how he was?" Jenny says glaring at Gibbs

"I thought he knew I was proud of him. I didn't need to know how he was", Gibbs replies

"Tony spent 7 days in Hospital after that _dip _in the river saving you. He was on a ventilator for 2 days. His lungs where really bad", Jenny reveals

Everyone pales hearing this. They didn't know Tony had been that sick.

"He risked his own life for you and Maddie because he knew it was what your daughter would want. You didn't care enough for him to check on him", Jenny says

Gibbs realised he had failed his agent. No wonder Tony didn't trust him. He wouldn't trust him either. He felt like head slapping himself. Tony had a whole other life outside the office and he didn't know. He felt bad for not supporting his Agent, his friend.

"We have made a mess haven't we?" Ducky says sadly

"Yes. You all need to fix it. Give him a reason to trust you. Solve this attempted murder", Jenny replies

"We will", Gibbs vows

Jenny's mobile rings and she answers it and a minute later puts it down.

"Tony's here", Jenny says

Soon the elevator opened to reveal Tony with a boy on his hip and holding two little girls hand. Two boys and three girls they recognise as Nephthys, Samantha, Taegan, Teri, Bart and Jamie. They also recognised the one on his hip it was Logan. One of the walking girls with her hand in Tony's was Nephthys the other girl was holding her hand.

"They are so cute", Abby says looking at them

"Auntie Jenny!" Jamie says rushing to her and hugging her hips

"Hello Jamie how are you today?" Jenny asks

"Good. Are NCIS going to catch the person her assaulted Bart's mother?" Jamie asks

"We will find the person", Gibbs says strongly

"I told them off for you", Jenny says to Tony

"You didn't have too", Tony says putting Logan on the edge of his desk

"Yes I did. They needed to finally see what they were doing to you", Jenny replies

"I am so sorry Tony", Abby cries flinging her arms around him

Tony hugs her, "It is ok Abs. I forgive you"

"Anthony my boy I am sorry too. I should have been more supporting and checking your health after that swim in the river", Ducky apologies

"It's ok Ducky. It is over now. Let's leave it be", Tony says

"Who are the kids Tony?" Abby asks letting him go

"Everyone these are Carlotta who is 9, Samantha who is 5, Taegan who is 5, Nephthys who is 5, Jamie who is 5 and Logan who is also 5. And Bart and Teri who are 5 and are friends of my sons and daughters", Tony says introducing them

"The others decided to stay home?" Jenny asks smiling

"Yes. All but Carlotta. She wanted to be close to me", Tony replies

"Hello Carlotta", Abby says

Carlotta looks at Tony.

"She is deaf. You have to sign to her", Tony explains, 'These are Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, David and Jimmy'

Carlotta nodded and signed something.

"She said it is a pleasure to meet you", Tony translates

Gibbs and Abby bend down to Carlotta's level.

'I am Gibbs', Gibbs signs

'I am Abby', Abby signs

Carlotta's eyes widen at their use of sign language.

'I am Carlotta. How do you know sign?' Carlotta signs rapidly

'My parents were deaf', Abby signs smiling at how fast Carlotta could sign

'I used it in the marines', Gibbs signs

'You're really pretty Carlotta', Abby signs

'Thank you', Carlotta signs blushing

"When did you learn sign DiNozzo?" Ziva asks

"When she was born. She has been deaf all her life", Tony says

Looks like they hadn't learnt their lesson. Tony thought.

"We need to talk with Bart, Teri, Samantha, Taegan, Nephthys, Logan and Jamie", Gibbs says

"As long as I am with them", Tony replies

"Of course", Gibbs says

Tony was surprised by how Gibbs was acting now

'Carlotta you go up with Auntie Jenny to her office', Tony signs to his daughter

Who nods and takes Jenny's hand and they both leave. Tony pulls Logan into his lap and takes a seat. Waiting for the questions to start…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been awhile. My USB got broken and lost nearly all my information. But I am back for a little while now but I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

* * *

**On a happier not Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

Gibbs questions the children and DiNozzo and Tony handed over his security taps of outside his house. Tony had calmed down and decided it was time to tell them the truth about everything.

"Anthony why didn't you tell us about them?" Ducky asks as the questioning is over

"I will explain tomorrow night. All of you are invited for dinner. You can come at 5 and meet the whole family. Will that be alright?" Tony asks

"You better be there DiNozzo. You have a lot of explaining to do", Gibbs says in way of answer

"I am not going to flee the Country. Trust me. I know I have kept secrets. But I had too", Tony says

"Daddy can we go home?" Logan asks

"Before you go DiNozzo I want to talk to you in private", Gibbs says nodding to the elevator

Tony uses his desk phone to call Jenny downstairs with Carlotta. Once Jenny was down watching the kids. Tony follows Gibbs into the elevator and Gibbs presses the emergency stop.

"I know you don't trust me Tony. And it is my fault. I have not done right by you. All you have done was help and I didn't return the favour. I should have seen you after you saved us from the river. I am sorry and it will NOT happen again. You have been with me for years having my six. I will not take you for granted again. I will also speak with McGee and Ziva", Gibbs says

"I forgive you Gibbs. You were not yourself. But now you are", Tony says

"So should I bring anything for dinner?" Gibbs asks

"No. I am handling everything. Just turn up tomorrow", Tony says

Gibbs nods and starts the elevator up again.

"By the way Boss I have a surprise for you tomorrow", Tony says thinking of Kelly, "Just to give you a heads up a while ago Witness Protection asked me to hide someone. That is all I am telling you at the moment"

Tony gets out of the elevator and gathers the kids.

"We will see you lot tomorrow night", Tony says picking up Logan and taking Nephthys and Carlotta's hands

Tony goes home with everyone and rings his elder children to come home for tomorrow to meet his team. He told everyone that his team was finally going to meet all of them and that they were to behave. Bart and Teri shared a room at the house. Tony took them to the hospital to visit their mother who was in a coma after surgery the doctors still didn't know if she was going to make it. If she survived the night she had a chance.

Tony called for pizza that night and everyone ate Logan ate very little Tony knew he was very scared. After dinner and putting the young ones to bed Tony picks up Logan and sits him on his lap in his room. Jamie was already fast asleep.

"Logan buddy. I know what you saw today was scary. And your scared. I WILL protect you", Tony says gently

"I don't what you to be like Mrs Reese. I am scared I am going to lose you", Logan says

"You will never leave me Logan even if you do you still have your mother and all your siblings to take care of you. You have a family and you are safe my child. Always. And you are always wanted", Tony says tucking Logan into the bed and kissing his forehead

"Always?" Logan says  
"Always buddy. Try and get some sleep", Tony says turning on the night light

"Mr DiNozzo what will happen if Mummy dies?" Bart asks from his bed

"Then we will take you and your sister in till your dad's tour of duty is over", Tony says tucking Bart in

"Promise?" Bart asks

"Promise", Tony says

Tony sighs when all children are in bed asleep. He needed to protect his family. That included Bart and Teri. If those kids lost their mother. They will be crushed. Hopefully Marie will pull through and his team find her assailant…

* * *

_The Next day…_

* * *

Tony had, had a busy day getting ready for the team to come over. He had also taken Teri and Bart to the hospital again. Their mother had survived overnight. The doctors said that was a good sign. Now they had to wait for her to heal and hopefully not get an infection.

When Tony returned from the hospital the older children had turned up with their families.

"Grandpa", Barba DiNozzo says running to Tony

"Hey honey", Tony says scooping her up

"Hey Dad so we are meeting the team?" Damion DiNozzo asks

"Yeh. Thanks for coming on short notice", Tony says

"Don't worry I was taking some days off anyway", Damion says

Damion's children come up for hugs from their Grandfather: Aaron Ronald his twin Carly Rose. And Stephanie, Damion's wife carried Jasmine Willow to have a cuddle with her Grandpa.

"Grandpa", Leanna DiNozzo says rushing to give her Grandfather a hug

"You are all looking well", Tony says hugging her before turning to John Allan and giving him a hug

Their father Harvey and their mother Laura Marie come over with Sophie June.

"Hey Dad. You have been busy I hear", Harvey says

"Yes. Have your siblings filled you in?" Tony asks

"Yeh they have. So your team knows?" Harvey asks

"They know about some but not that I have this many or my age is different", Tony says

"Or about Mum", Harvey says

"Or that. Tonight they will find out", Tony says

"Grandpa!" Anthony Jasper DiNozzo Jr says coming in and getting a hug from his grandfather

"Ant I hadn't recognise you. You have grown", Tony says giving him a hug

"Thanks Grandpa. Daddy says I have grown an inch!" Anthony says

"I can see", Tony says

"Hey Dad I see Anthony has gotten to you", Jasper DiNozzo says

"Yes. Good to see you. Hello Abbey", Tony says to Jasper's wife

"Grandpa", Natalie says from Abbey's arms

"Hello to you too Nat", Tony says giving her a brief hug

Some more of his children and grandchildren come in till Kelly is the last one coming in with her husband and two children.

"Hey Uncle Tony", Kelly says kissing Tony's cheek

"Kell. Today is the day", Tony says

"Yeh. I hope Dad won't be too made", Kelly says

"Hopefully he won't shot me. I did warn him. But now mentioning your name", Tony says

"Hopefully he can handle it", Kelly says

"I am too and I hope he hasn't bought his gun"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have changed things in previous chapters. So if you like please go back and read. Hope you enjoy this one. And Happy Christmas season to you all**

* * *

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

"I am too I hope he hasn't bought his gun", Tony says

"Do you what your grandchildren in the play room?" Damion asks

"Yes. And can the rest of you stay in the living room? I will talk to them in the dining room first. Kelly you will be waiting in here in the doorway. You and your father need to meet again", Tony says

"Ok Uncle Tony. Make sure he doesn't have his gun!" Kelly says grinning

"Funny Kelly", Tony says now going to the living room, "Attention everyone. Listen up!"

All the kids, teens and adults turn to Tony.

"Everyone is to behave for our guests who will be arriving any minute", Tony says to everyone

"What do we call them?" Eileithyia asks

"You can call Gibbs, Uncle Gibbs if you want. Ducky you can call Grandpa D. As you don't have any grandparents. Jimmy, Uncle Jimmy. And Abby, Auntie Abs or Auntie Abby. Just call the other two Agent McGee and Agent David", Tony says

"Ok Daddy", Trevor says as cars pull up outside

Tony goes to the door and Jenny was just walking up the path.

"Crowed parking", Jenny says with a smirk

"Yeh. Everyone is here. We had to move cars into the garage and lawn for tonight. My witness protection child/woman you know about is here waiting. Help me make sure Gibbs doesn't have his gun", Tony says quietly as the team were walking up

"Don't worry you can explain. Your hands were tired to just recently", Jenny says

"Why are your hands tired DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks

"Ok lets do this out here so you're not in front of anyone of my adopted or biological kids. Ok Gibbs this is not going to be easy for you or me. I am on the list for witness protection cases since I started on the police force. I got a girl who had her life in danger. Major danger and she needed to hide. I was nowhere the people looking for her was going to find her. Do we changed her last name to DiNozzo and changed her first name to a variation of her real name that name was Kelleigh", Tony says

"What are you saying DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks impatiently

"That girl is your daughter Kelly Gibbs", Tony says watching Gibbs eyes go dangerous

"Is this some sick joke to you?" Gibbs growls, "Kelly died"

"She is no…", Tony does finish as Gibbs punishes him in the nose, "Damn"

Everyone gasps then a woman rushes out of the house and stands between Tony and Gibbs.

"Dad he is not lying look at me! He has done nothing to hurt you or me", the woman says

Gibbs anger seems to diminish the woman looked so much like Shannon.

"It is me Dad. Kelly Shannon Gibbs. Uncle Tony only found out quite recently it was safe for me. Don't blame him. He has risked his life and his families over me", Kelly says

"Kel?" Gibbs says

"Yeh Dad", Kelly says, "Do you want a hug? It has been years"

Kelly moved forward and hugged Gibbs.

"Sorry for hurting you Dad. At the time I didn't have a choice. I was a child in danger. But I never forgot about you or Mum. And Uncle Tony made sure of that when he started working for you", Kelly says

"Uncle Tony?" Gibbs asks raising an eyebrow

Tony who had gotten up at this stage with a bloody noise chuckles, "She called me that from day one. Want the whole story?"

"Yes. I am sorry for punching you", Gibbs says

"I am lucky you didn't have your gun. Now lets all go inside. We will go around the living room. Don't want the kids to see my bloody nose. We will go to the dining room. Kelly you want to show them to it? I need to change top and clean this blood off me", Tony says

"Anthony do you want me to look at it?" Ducky asks

"Nah. I am fine. It is not broken", Tony says leading them inside the house

There was a lot of noise coming from a couple of areas of the house.

"I'll be down in a second", Tony says quickly jogging up the stairs

"This way", Kelly says showing them to the dining room

"Take a seat everyone. So those who don't know me I am Kelly Shannon Gibbs and I am 22 years old", Kelly says sitting down as a man comes into the room

"Honey do you want me to get some drinks?" the man asks

"Yes. I think my Dad might need some bourbon", Kelly asks

"Where does your Uncle Tony keep the liquor again?" the man asks

"In the top cabinet that is child proof", Kelly replies

"I will find it. What does everyone else what?" the man asks

"What do you have?" Agent McGee asks

"All junk stuff I bet", Agent David mutters

Kelly frowns, "My Uncle Tony doesn't have much junk food. We have heaps of healthy stuff. We do have pizza on occasion. But Uncle Tony likes to cook us meals for dinner. If he is still at work then the older teens do it"

"Tea if Anthony has some", Ducky says

"I think water will be fine for the rest of us", Jenny says throwing a glare at McGee and Ziva

"So four glasses of water, one Tea and a bottle of bourbon", the man says walking away as Tony comes into the room all cleaned up

"Where you going?" Tony asks

"To get drinks", the man says

"Who was that Kelly?" Gibbs asks his newfound daughter

"Ah. Uncle Tony you better stay away from Dad. He might kill you", Kelly suggests, "Dad his name is Sydney Clarkson and he is my husband"

"Husband!" Gibbs says glaring at Tony for letting this happen

"Before you say anything Dad. Uncle Tony did a VERY detailed background check on him. Met him a few times before he even let us date. Uncle Tony won't let one of his family get into something wrong. Isn't that right Auntie Jenny?" Kelly asks

"Yes it is right. Jethro, Tony did do a background check on him even checked out his family history. Sydney is nice so play nice", Jenny says to Gibbs as Sydney comes in with all the drinks on a tray

"A nice cup of tea for you Doctor Mallard, Bourbon for you Agent Gibbs and for the rest of you water like you said", Sydney says putting each one down in front of a person before taking a seat next to Kelly

"How long have you two been married?" Gibbs asks

"3 years", Kelly says, "You might want a sip of that bourbon now before I got to tell you another thing"

"What now? I already found out your alive and you have a husband", Gibbs says

"_And _you have two grandchildren", Kelly says making everyone but Jenny, Tony and Sydney choke on their drinks

"Grandchildren?" Gibbs sputters

Tony decided to stay quiet as his usually calm boss gets everything dumped on him. Poor guy at least he only had two grandchildren not many like himself.

"Yes you will meet them later. Are you ok Dad? Oh how is Maddie? Uncle Tony told me about her", Kelly asks

"I'll survive but I'll need more bourbon", Gibbs says

"Uncle Tony did say you like the your bourbon must be a Military thing. So how is Maddie?" Kelly asks

"Good. I keep in connect with her. She was my only link left to you", Gibbs says

"I am sorry for the pain Dad. Uncle Tony has the file of who was after me. If you want it that is. It will explain what happened after the crash. I really don't remember much of the crash. So you will have to read the report", Kelly says

"Mike should have told me you were alive", Gibbs says

"Mike didn't know Boss. All he was told was that Kelly died at hospital. The feds picked her up there. Franks didn't have a clue about Kelly all he thought was that Shannon _and _Kelly were dead", Tony says

"I want that file", Gibbs states

"I'll give it to you before you leave tonight", Tony says, "But don't feel old because of the grandchildren Boss. I have them too"

"You have Grandchildren at your age?" Ziva asks

"You lied on your forms didn't you Anthony?" Ducky says now clueing in

"Yes. I am really born in 1960. Two years after Gibbs. 45 is my current age", Tony reveals

"You don't look that old Tony", Jimmy says

"Thanks Jimmy. Like I said boss age is just a number. I look much younger then what I am. People believe my first child and I are brothers! Not father and son", Tony says

"Well you didn't serve in the Marines DiNozzo that changes a person", Gibbs says

"So does being married too one", Tony says

"What?" Gibbs asks

"My wife is a serving Marine. This is her 6th tour of duty all the family hope it will be her last", Tony says

"What is your wife's name Anthony?" Ducky asks

"Suzanne we are high school sweethearts that married when she was expecting our first child when we were still teenagers", Tony says, "But you think working on the team for that long you would notice my wedding band"

"I am so sorry Tony. I really haven't been there for you have I?" Abby asks

"It is alright Abs. I never blamed you or Gibbs, Ducky and Jenny or even Kate when she was alive and didn't know", Tony says

"Kate knew?" Abby asks

"Yes. She found out my little secret and let me into one of her own. We made promises to each other to keep the others secret and to be there for the others children", Tony says dropping another bombshell

"Kate had children? The bastard Ari took her away from a family?" Gibbs asks

"Yes Ari did. And Kate had three children. I adopted them because they were used to being at my house. Kate's family comes up every Christmas and we have a big celebration. The kids also talk on the phone to Kate's family. Kate has an older sister named Rachael and three brother named Joshua, David and Lewis. Her parents are Carol and Michael Todd. They had become family to my family", Tony says

"Kate trusted _you _with her children?" McGee asks

"Yes. She got to know the real me. Now that is over do you want to meet the _whole _family? Be warned you WILL be surprised more then you already have", Tony says

"I think they are ready Tony", Jenny says with a smile

"I am quite looking forward too it", Ducky says getting up with Jenny

"Come on Dad. My cousins are not that bad", Kelly says getting up with Sydney

"Are you telling us all the truth Tony?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. I am not lying to you tonight. Now come on. I need to order food soon. And I have no time to cook it. I will send for takeout and have it delivered. Just need to find what they all want", Tony says grabbing a note pad of the table, "Follow me"

All the team were curious as to why Tony needed to write it all down. But when they get to the living room door they stop. The room was FULL of children of all ages. Skin types, some with noticeable disabilities. Three even in wheelchairs.

"Ok everyone before we start to introductions dinner order. We are getting take out. So how many what Chinese?" Tony asks

Hands went up.

"Indian?" Tony asks

Hands went up

"Italian?" Tony asks

Hands went up again

"Greek?" Tony asks

Hands go up

"And Vietnamese?" Tony asks

Two hands go up.

"Great I'll make the order", Tony says going to the phone and dialling numbers making orders, "Food will be here in an hour so we have plenty of time for introductions"

Gibbs Team was still at the door.

"Well come on in", Tony says motioning for Gibbs and everyone to come in

They look like they are going to face the firing squad. Tony thought

"Ready?" Tony asks his team

They didn't speak but nod slowly. Well here goes…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

"Should we go from oldest to youngest?" Tony asks

"That would help them Tony", Jenny says looking at Gibbs and that

"Ok. Kids I will introduce you. If you have anything to add just say. Ok. This is Damion Jacob DiNozzo he is 27", Tony says

"Hello everyone. I should add that I am married and I work for the CIA", Damion says

"CIA?" Gibbs asks shocked

"Yes. I give Dad information if he needs it on a case. Trust me I am one of the trustworthy CIA Agents", Damion says

"Next we have Harvey Thomas DiNozzo who is 26", Tony says

"Hello everyone. I will add that I am also married and I work for Home Land Security", Harvey says

"Next is Jasper Anthony DiNozzo who is 25", Tony says

"I am a corporal Gunny in the Navy. I am on leave at the moment and I am married", Jasper says

"How do you like the Navy Gunny?" Gibbs asks

"I like it Agent Gibbs. I always wanted to go since Mum went. I wanted to serve my country", Jasper says

"Next is Jasper's twin Annabeth Suzanne DiNozzo she is 25", Tony says

"Pleasure to meet you all. I would like to add I am married and I work for the FBI. I am an Agent. And Gibbs, Fornell rants about you a lot. Thought you might like to know", Annabeth says

"So these are your contacts Tony?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. Just wait there is more working ones. Now we have Leah Emilia DiNozzo who is adopted and is 24", Tony says

"Hello everyone. I am married and am a Child Social Worker. After what my real parents did to me. I want to help children in those situations", Leah says, "I help Dad out when there is a kid on one of your cases or he thinks is being abused"

"That's why you handle all the kids DiNozzo", Gibbs says

"Yes it is", Tony says

"I believe I have met you a time or too", Ducky says

"You have. I am married so you didn't know I was Dad's adopted daughter", Leah says

"Now we have Lilianna Joy DiNozzo who is 23", Tony says

"Hello. I am just going to say I am married and I am working with the RSPCA here in Washington. You should see my house it is full of animals", Lilianna says

"I love animals too!" Abby says

"Maybe I can offer you one if I need a career. Do you want to become a career for animals?" Lilianna asks

"Yes. What do I need to do?" Abby asks

"We will get to that later. There are still more kids to do both off you", Tony says to them

"Sorry Dad. You know how I love my job", Lilianna says

"I know Lilia. We can talk over food. Next is my adopted son Lewis Desmond DiNozzo", Tony says

"Hi I am 23 and I am in Law school. I am also married", Lewis says, "Dad told me you hate lawyers Gibbs. Maybe one day I will be one you like"

"Maybe", Gibbs says

"Ok next is Kelly who was in my custody. Suzanne and I had a child the same age as Kelly. This is Daniel Dave DiNozzo who is 22", Tony says

"Hello. I am married and I am a cop from Boston. I am down here for the week on leave with my wife and daughter", Daniel says

"This is Stephan Kyle DiNozzo who is 21 and he is adopted", Tony says

"Hi everyone. I might not be blood to Dad but he treats all of us the same. Now I am married and a cop here in DC. My real parents died. Dad and Mum choose to adopt me when they saw my foster parents hitting me. That's why I became a cop", Stephan says

"Now onto my adopted daughter Aquiline June DiNozzo who is 21", Tony says

"Hi everyone I am an author. I have MS: Multiple Sclerosis. That's why the wheelchair", Aquiline says

"Now on to my adopted Vietnam son Thanh Tu DiNozzo who is 21", Tony says

"Your Vietnamese?" McGee asks

"Yes. I learned English when Dad adopted me. Sometimes I still get certain words wrong. But Dad can speak Vietnamese", Thanh says

"You speak other different languages DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks

"That will come up", Tony says

"I am in Collage training to be a Doctor", Thanh says

"Next we have Zaria Nala DiNozzo she is 20. She had Kidney Failure. She has had a kidney transplant", Tony says

"And I am perfectly healthy now. I am in collage too and I am also training to be a Doctor who works with transplant patients", Zaria says

"Next we have my adopted daughter Layla Amanda DiNozzo she is 20. She had Heart Failure and her parents couldn't take it so Suzanne and I adopted her", Tony says

"I had a bad heart all my life. It went into failure when I was 9. I still remember my parents giving up all rights to me. But Dad and Mum were in the hospital for Zaria and they saw me. That's how we met", Layla says

"Your new heart is good now?" Ducky asks

"Yes it is thank you for asking. Like my sister I what to be a doctor but an ER Doctor", Layla says

"Now we more on to Adannaya Joan DiNozzo she is 19", Tony says

"You Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Abby, and Grandpa D can call me Naya", Adannaya says

"Grandpa?" Ducky asks shocked

"Yes. They don't have grandparents. Suzanne's parents disowned her and well you have met my father he wants nothing to do with my children. I hope you all will accept the title my children give you", Tony says

"I will be honoured to be your Grandfather. Thank you Anthony", Ducky says

"No problems Ducky", Tony says

"I am an Aunt. This is so cool", Abby says

"You don't mind either Abby?" Tony asks

"No! I want to be an Aunt. This is great. Don't worry Tony I won't spoil them too much", Abby says

"I am sure you won't. Gibbs, Jimmy are you both ok to be Uncles?" Tony asks

"You looked after Kelly. So I can live with Uncle Gibbs. Don't have brothers or sisters anyway", Gibbs says

"What about you Jimmy?" Tony asks

"I am honoured Tony. I will be", Jimmy says

"What about us?" Ziva asks

"It will be Officer David and Agent McGee till they and I feel comfortable with you. I don't let people who might be a threat to my kids around them. But you are my team. That is as far as my trust goes for you Officer David and you Agent McGee", Tony says, "Now moving on we have Adannaya's twin Riley Adam DiNozzo"

"Hi I am enrolled in the Police Academy. What to be a cop but not here in DC maybe New York", Riley says

"You have lots of kids doing police work", Abby says

"Yes I do", Tony says with a smile, "Now next is George Maxwell DiNozzo who is 19 and adopted"

"Hi I want to be a forensic scientist and work at one of the Agency's. I am already taking the courses I need. I get to have job experience soon", George says

"I will be happy to take you", Abby says

"You will need to talk to my teacher. I will accept. Thank you Aunt Abby", George says

"Now we have Justin Valliant DiNozzo who is 17", Tony says

"Hi. You can call me Just. I am a sophomore in High school", Justin says

"Next is my adopted son Afzul Amjad DiNozzo who is 16 and is Arabic which I can speak", Tony says

"You speak Arabic?" Agent Officer asks

"My Aba does", Afzul says

"Yes. I learn a language when I get the child. So they can feel free to talk in their born language", Tony says

"So you knew what I was saying in Arabic?" Officer David asks

"Yes. All of it. You should really stop complaining to your friends about not being Senior Field Agent because you are smarter than me", Tony says mildly

"Officer David ONLY Tony will hold that position. When I retire I expect him to take over from me as Team leader", Gibbs says

"For your information Officer of Mossed. And you don't have American Citizenship you won't be a senior agent unless you cut ties with Mossed and become a citizen of America. And Tony is fluent in many languages. He can give you a run for your money", Jenny says

"Thank you Jenny now onto my adopted daughter Teresa Holly DiNozzo she is 16 and has Coeliac Disease", Tony says

"I need a Gluten-Free diet. Dad makes sure I get it", Teresa says

"Next is my adopted daughter Saira Ravinder DiNozzo she is from Pakistan and speaks English", Tony says

"I suffer from Kidney stones. It is rare for someone at my age of 16 to have them. But I do", Saira says with an accent

"Now we are on to Opal Mystic DiNozzo she is 15", Tony says

"Hi Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Abby and Grandpa D. Nice to meet you", Opal says then says something in a language at her siblings who laugh

Tony tells them off.

"Sorry they were talking in Italian. They all know it. Now moving on next we have Hamza Ilysa DiNozzo who is 15 and adopted", Tony says

"I am from Afghanistan. And you can see I am missing an arm. It was blown off and my parents killed. Mum saved me and sent me here to the states to recover. I have stayed with them ever since", Hamza says

"I am Iliana Lexie DiNozzo I am 15 and adopted I suffer from Anosmia. It drove my birth parents mad. So they dropped me off at an orphanage. Mum and Dad adopted me from there about 8 years ago. By the way Anosmia is the inability the taste or smell", Iliana says

"This is Braxton Aiden DiNozzo. He is 14. He is adopted and has Dyslexia", Tony says, "Brax you want to say hi to them?"

"Hi call me Brax", Braxton says

"This is Gaea Rachael DiNozzo she is 14 and is adopted", Tony says

"I suffer from panic attacks and depression with bad migraines. It nearly took all my siblings to get me down here tonight to meet you all", Gaea says

"It is nice to meet you Gaea. Do you see your doctor about your depression?" Ducky asks

"I do Grandpa D. And for my migraines. The doctor has me on pills for my panic attacks and depression and another strong pain killer for my migraines", Gaea says

"How many do you get migraines?" Jimmy asks

"Sometimes a whole week sometimes one day. I have my own bedroom with curtains that keep out the light. It is better to sleep and lie in the dark then have the sun shining on you. But sometimes I just go to school with them. I want good grades", Gaea says

"Next is Garion Jet DiNozzo", Tony says

"I am 14 and I like to play jokes. I am Mum and Dad's biological child. Not that it matters as we see each other our family no matter what blood says", Garion says

"Next is Anahita Ameresat DiNozzo my adopted daughter", Tony says

"I am from Iran and I speak Persian and English with Italian mixed in there. I am 14", Anahita says

"Do you speak Persian DiNozzo?" Officer David asks

"Yes I do. As I said I make sure I learn my children's native tongue", Tony says, "Next we have Elsa Esme DiNozzo she is 14 and my adopted daughter. She is from South Africa and speaks Dutch and English. I can talk to her in Dutch too"

"I have Agoraphobia. I can't leave the house", Elsa says

"I am her twin Johanna Jozefien and I am a Little Person", Johanna says

"This is Astraea Roshan DiNozzo she is 14 and adopted from Iran. Can you guess the medical condition she has?" Tony asks

"I believe it is Complete Heterochromia which is two different eye colours", Ducky says

"Correct. Next is Haniyah Hanaa DiNozzo she is 14 and my adopted daughter", Tony says

"I am from Iraq. Mamma saved me", Haniyah says

"Next we have Ethan Kaeden DiNozzo he is 14 and my adopted son", Tony says

"I have sleep Apnoea where I need to use a machine at night to help me breath. I also have poor eyesight. My biological parents didn't want me after they found out I had Sleep Apnoea but Mum and Dad did", Ethan says

"Next we have Alazne May DiNozzo who is my 13 year old adopted daughter", Tony says

"I have Epilepsy. I haven't had a seizure in two weeks! It is scary when it happens but I have lots off people who know how to help me", Alazne says

"These are the twins Alessandro Vincent DiNozzo and Alessandra Belle DiNozzo they are 13", Tony says

"I have Diabetes type 1. I need a needle a couple of times a day. But other then that I am healthy just need to watch my sugars. Dad reminds me to do them even when he is at work he texts me", Alessandro says

"Next we have Alexzander Fred DiNozzo who is 13 and adopted he had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia. But he is in the clear now", Tony says

"My parents couldn't handle me having cancer I was 4. I don't remember them that much. You can call me Alex", Alexzander says

"Next is Bliss Amy DiNozzo she is 12 and my adopted daughter she has Hip Dysplasia and Anaphylactic to Peanuts, Oranges, Sea Food and some medications", Tony says

"Nice to meet you", Bliss says

"Now we have the twins Sarah Alice and Ceara Miracle DiNozzo they are 12 and adopted Sarah has Neuronal Intestinal Dysplasia or NID. It affects her bowel. She has a colostomy on. She can't poop the normal way that is the condition so she needed a colostomy to do it. It is a bag on her stomach that she changes a few times a day. Ceara had Cystectomy: Bladder Cancer, she has a Urostomy. Which is a wee bag. She is cancer free now but her bladder doesn't work so that is the bag. She is the opposite to her twin. The doctors say it is a miracle they survived. The parents couldn't hadn't too kids with medical conditions and they were born 24 weeks. The parents abounded them then. Since Suzanne and I adopt or foster children child services gave us a ring. We fell in love with them. So we adopted them even if we didn't know they were going to survive. But they have", Tony says

"Thanks to you Daddy", Sarah says

"We love you", Ceara says

"I love you both too. Next in the electronic wheelchair is Kirsten Laura DiNozzo who is 11 and is adopted she has Cerebral Palsy. She has pool therapy weekly", Tony says

"Hi. Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Jimmy, Auntie Abs, Grandpa", Kirsten says

"Next also in the wheelchair next to Kirsten we have my adopted daughter Farah Faiza DiNozzo she is 11 and is adopted from Israel. She lost the use of her legs in a bomb blast", Tony says

"I speak Hebrew and English. Daddy can speak Hebrew too", Farah says

"You have been listening from my calls", Ziva accuses

"No I haven't. I have tried hard to ignore them even if I did know the language. Next we have Sarai Jaqueline DiNozzo she is 11 and adopted from Israel. She has a Cervical Spine and needs to wear a back brace", Tony says

"I also speak Hebrew and English", Sarai says

"This is Shimmer Rosie DiNozzo she is 11 and my adopted daughter. She suffers from Down Syndrome. Shim can you say hi?" Tony says

"Hi" Shimmer says quietly

"I will explain in more detail later we better get going quicker. Ok. Next we have Damson Marcus DiNozzo who is 11. He has a pacemaker his Heart is not beating fast enough. He is adopted too", Tony says

"Hi everyone", Damson says

"Next is my biological son Peter Roland DiNozzo who is 10 and has Asthma", Tony says  
"I can't run because it sets off an attack. Wish I could", Peter says

"Don't worry champ you are good at Art. You should show them your pictures sometime", Tony says

"I will", Peter says

"Ok next we have Kimberly Chrys DiNozzo she is 10 and adopted and has Autism", Tony says, "Kim can you say hi to your Aunts and Uncles?"

"Uncle Gibbs! Auntie Jenny! Uncle Jim! Auntie Abs, Poppy", Kimberly says

"Your very pretty Kimberly", Abby says

"Thank you. Daddy braided my hair today! I like it that way", Kimberly says

"That was nice of him", Abby says smiling

"Next we have Eileithyia Luna DiNozzo who is 10 and my adopted daughter from Greece. She has been with the family 4 years", Tony says

"Daddy talks to me in Greek sometimes. Sometimes I forget to speak in English but Daddy understands Greek", Eileithyia says, "You all can call me Thyia"

"Now you already know Carlotta Carola DiNozzo who is 9 and deaf. I have been signing to her the whole time by the way so she knows what is happening. Next we have Trevor Martin DiNozzo who is 9 who has Brittle Bones disease. But we are lucky it is mild at the moment according to the doctor", Tony says

"Hi you can call me Trev", Trev says

"Next is Benjamin Franklin DiNozzo who is 8 and has ADHD. Ben you want to say hello?" Tony asks

"Hi call me Ben. I am really good at maths. It is a bit boring because they don't have it hard enough and I tune out what the teacher is saying", Benjamin says

"This is Dipika Divya DiNozzo she is 8 and my adopted daughter from India", Tony says, "Then we have Lilith Matilda DiNozzo she is 8 too and adopted she is a sleep walker"

"Daddy has to lock the house every night in case I get out", Lilith says

"This is Russell Nathen DiNozzo he is my adopted son he is 7 and is blind", Tony says

"Call me Russ and all my other senses are fine", Russell says

"Next we have Nevaeh Carla DiNozzo who is 7 and is adopted and has CIP which is Congenital Insensitivity to Pain. She doesn't feel pain at all. I have to watch her in case she breaks or burns herself and doesn't know", Tony says

"You know I'll be fine Daddy", Nevaeh says

"I know I still worry I'm all of yours father. I worry about all of you now next we have Daniyah Dema DiNozzo she is 6 adopted from Iraq. Then is Jamie Harold DiNozzo which you have already met. Nephthys Phoebe DiNozzo you have met too she is adopted and is Egyptian and blind who is 5. Next is Logan Walter DiNozzo he is 5 and is adopted from an abusive house hold. That's why he stays close to me or his siblings because I saved him", Tony says, "Next is Bahiyya Hanan DiNozzo who is 4 and is adopted from Afghanistan. She can't speak. No vocal cords. So she has to sign. Then there is Lerida Lehi DiNozzo who is 3 and adopted. The twins Conner Jethro DiNozzo and Aurora Jennifer DiNozzo who are 2 and a half and lastly little Issabella Abigayle DiNozzo who is 1"

"You named one after me?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. I respect you greatly. I decided Conner would have your second name as his", Tony says

"And you named one after me!" Abby says

"Yes but it is a different spelling", Tony says

"What about the three children you didn't introduce? Are they adopted too?" Ducky asks

"You have meet the twins Samantha Caitlyn and Taegan Tamara they are 5 and Jason Nathen who is 3. Now that is a story there mother is someone who is going to shock you", Tony says

"Who?" they ask

"Kate Todd"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This story has been reposted on my second account GoldenRavenclawPhoenix which you will find in my Favourites box.

I have made changes to the story. It is now called when you look it up: **Tony's Family Life**

Thanks everyone. I don't know if I will continue this version let me know I will not update this story till all the Chapters of the new line up with the old one. Then you can tell me which you would want.

Dragons_Twilight1992


	9. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note 2**

For the guest reviewer I had and for any one else that doesn't like Tim and Ziva Bashings. Read my following stories:

12 People you Meet in Heaven _(All Team mainly Gibbs)_

5 People you meet in Heaven _(All Team mainly Tony)_

Bringing them Home _(Tony &amp; Ziva) (Abby &amp; Tim)_

Loyal Team _(Tony &amp; Abby - Ziva and Tim)_

Years Change Everything _(Tony &amp; Abby - Ziva and Tim)_

For those that do the stories are:

Deputy Director Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS Europe

Team in Turmoil 

Time

For Stories that have any bashing other then McGee read the following:

Helping a Brother

**All other NCIS Stories are crossovers with different shows.**


End file.
